ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy World War
Holy World War is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, Tales of Zestiria, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Blue Exorcist and Assassination Classroom verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (2020-21). This crossover is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity", "XFangHeartX" and "Autistic-Grizzly". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis / Viz Media / Bang Zoom! Entertainment (Los Angeles), and Funimation (Texas) and Licensed by FUNimation Entertainment, and if released in anime television, it will air in 2025. It is also rated T. Takes place after Assassin's Journey. Voice Cast Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire new character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors or voice actors I don't like. 3 Voice Actors from Ocean Group (Vancouver), were accepted, while Troy Baker (a former Funimation voice actor since 2012) will make his return for the first time in anime. Also, video game voice actors like Gideon Emery and Nolan North will also be in anime for the first time by joining Studiopolis. *Alex Hirsch: Racer / Sawyer *Alexis Tipton: Vulpecula Emma, Alisha Diphda *Amber Connor: Laphicet / Maotelus *Andrew Love: Fleet Admiral Sakazuki / Akainu *Apphia Yu: Rio Nakamura *Austin Tindle: Karma Akabane, Reba, Lunarre *Ben Diskin: Orion Eden, Sai, Atakk *Ben Lepley: Takuya Muramatsu, Isobu *Bob Carter: Taurus Harbinger, Odin *Brian Beacock: Renzo Shima, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Hidan *Brian Donovan: Rock Lee *Brian Drummond: Gecko Moria *Brianna Knickerbocker: Gemi *Brina Palencia: Tony Tony Chopper, Juvia Lockser, Artemis, Young Roronoa Zoro *Brittney Karbowski: Wendy Marvell *Bryce Papenbrook: Rin Okumura, Romeo Conbolt, Andromeda / Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill: Selene, Meredy, Ritsu *Caitlin Glass: Rose, Madison Harper, Ceuta *Cam Clarke: Bebop *Carrie Keranen: Lailah *Cassandra Lee Morris: Nee, Hinata Okano *Catero Colbert: Killer Bee *Cherami Leigh: Lucy Heartfilia, Kumi *Chris Hackney: Kotaro Takebayashi *Chris Jai Alex: Ben Briggs, Son Goku *Chris Niosi: Titan, Dezel (Flashbacks) *Christine Marie Cabanos: Shiemi Moriyama, Symonne *Christopher Sabat: Roronoa Zoro, Zeus, Chiron, Fenrir *Cindy Robinson: Sumire Hara, Cosmos *Clifford Chapin: Tomohito Sugino *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Monkey D. Luffy, Erza Scarlet, Moonstone *Colleen Villard: Ino Yamanaka *Cris George: Blackheart *Crispin Freeman: Future Rogue Cheney, Itachi Uchiha *Cristina Vee: Aquila Yuna, Velvet Crowe, Rossweisse, Matatabi *Dameon Clarke: Leo Mycenae *Danielle Judovits: Tenten *Darin De Paul: Horologium *Darrel Guilbeau: Amaimon *Dave Boat: Thor *Dave Wittenberg: Kakashi Hatake, Libra Shiryu, Admiral Borsalino / Kizaru *David Vincent: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *David Wald: Geki, Gajeel Redfox *Dee Bradley Baker: Akamaru *Derek Stephen Prince: Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame *Dorothy Elias-Fahn: Konan *Doug Erholtz: Vangis *Eden Riegel: Elysium *Erica Mendez: Apus Sachi *Eric Vale: Sanji, Loke / Leo, Seta *Erika Harlacher: Cosmo *Erin Fitzgerald: Kamika *Felecia Angelle: Manami Okuda, Shunrei *Fred Tatasciore: Pantherlily, Taurus, Hephaestus, Kakuzu, Rocksteady *Gideon Emery: Troy Redfield *Grant George: Ryunosuke Chiba *Greg Ayres: Crow *Ian Sinclair: Zaveid, Brook, Beelzebub *J. Michael Tatum: Acnologia, Salem, Eneru *Jād Saxton: Carla *Jamie Marchi: Rinka Hayami, Freya *Jamieson Price: Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Jarrod Greene: Cobra / Erik *Jason Douglas: Admiral Kuzan / Aokiji, Ares *Jason Liebrecht: Rob Lucci *Jeannie Tirado: Frostbite *Jerry Jewell: Yuma Isogai *Joel McDonald: Zeref Dragneel, Koki Mimura, Hermes *John Burgmeier: Loki *John DiMaggio: Jimbei, Hercules *John Swasey: Almas, Crocodile *Johnny Yong Bosch: Ichigo Kurosaki, Yuiko Okumura, Sasori, Yagura, Hollow Ichigo *Josh Grelle: Pegasus Kouga *Julie Ann Taylor: Young Ryuji Suguro *Justin Briner: Aries Kiki *Justin Cook: Zeta *Kara Edwards: Athena *Karen Strassman: Momo Hinamori *Kari Wahlgren: Virgo, Fuu *Kate Higgins: Sakura Haruno, Gemini Integra, Karin Kurosaki, Lilynette Gingerback, Sylph, Young Gray Fullbuster *Keith Silverstein: Scorpio, Vex, Coyote Starrk *Kira Buckland: Edna, Izumo Kamiki *Kirk Thornton: Kisame Hoshigaki, Dracule Mihawk *Kristi Kang: Yuzuki Fuwa, Levy McGarden *Kyle Hebert: Ryuji "Bon" Suguro, Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen *Kyle McCarley: Venus *Kyle Phillips: Sosuke Sugaya *Laura Bailey: Blue, Monkey D. Aika, Era, Tier Harribel, Tiamat *Leah Clark: Yukiko Kanzaki, Mavis Vermillion *Lex Lang: Tadaomi Karasuma *Liam O'Brien: Efreet, Speed Demon *Lindsay Seidel: Nagisa Shiota, Angel / Sorano Aguria *Luci Christian: Nami, Mea, Young Natsu Dragneel *Maile Flanagan: Naruto Uzumaki *Marc Diraison: Genos Arclight *Martha Harms: Irina Jelavić/Bitch-sensei, Aphrodite *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Kokuo *Matthew Mercer: Wolf Haruto, Gyuki, Coleus, Pain, Deathshot *Max Mittelman: Taiga Okajima *Megan Hollingshead: Aquarius, Rangiku Matsumoto *Melissa Fahn: Ophiuchus Shaina *Micah Solusod: Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho, Midnight / Macbeth *Michael Johnston: Mikleo *Michael McConnohie: Nightmare, Baraggan Louisenbarin *Michael Sinterniklaas: Nnoitora Gilga, Utakata *Michelle Rojas: Toka Yada, Mini *Michelle Ruff: Rukia Kuchiki *Mona Marshall: Konekomaru "Koneko" Miwa, Young Ichigo Kurosaki *Monica Rial: Kaede Kayano/Akari Yukimura, Pallas, Mirajane Strauss, Plue, Fionna *Morgan Garrett: Scorpio Sonia, Megu Kataoka *Natalie Hoover: Hinano Kurahashi *Neil Kaplan: Madara Uchiha *Newton Pittman: Gray Fullbuster *Nika Futterman: Undine *Ogie Banks: Taisei Yoshida *Paul St. Peter: Kurama, Xandes *Patrick Seitz: Franky, Laxus Dreyar, Heldalf, Saberio, Han, Hades *Quinton Flynn: Kon *Rachel Robinson: Hera, Maltran, Medusa *Ray Chase: Cancer *Ricco Fajardo: Itona Horibe *Richard Epcar: Poseidon, Hordy Jones, Gnome *Robbie Daymond: Sorey *Robbie Rist: Choji Akimichi *Robert McCollum: Jellal Fernandes, Taka *Roger Craig Smith: Lionet Souma, Hiroto Maehara, Deidara *Sam Riegel: Sagittarius, Mephisto Pheles, Masayaoshi "Justice" Kimura, Roushi *Samuel Vincent: Uosuke *Sonny Strait: Usopp, Koro-sensei *Stephanie Nadolny: Young Pegasus Kouga *Stephanie Sheh: Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Kuro, Aria, Aries, Female Pain, Young Yukio Okumura *Stephanie Young: Nico Robin *Steve Kramer: Gen Sarutobi *Steve Staley: Toshiro Hitsugaya *Steven Blum: Tetra, Zabuza Momochi, Chomei, Fire Wave, Boomerang *Tara Platt: Kido Saori "Athena", Kirara Hazama *Tia Ballard: Happy, Raki *Todd Haberkorn: Natsu Dragneel, Sagittarius Seiya, E.N.D., Obito Uchiha, Saiken *Tom Gibis: Shikamaru Nara *Tony Oliver: Ulquiorra Schiffer *Travis Willingham: Phoenix Ikki, Sauk, Dominate, Neppa, Berial, Gorilla Gorr *Trina Nishimura: Mikasa Sarutobi *Troy Baker: Yamato, Capricorn, Ryoma Terasaka, Apollo, Kama *Vic Mignogna: Cygnus / Aquarius Hyoga, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato *Wally Wingert: Renji Abarai *Wendee Lee: Shura Kirigakure, Yugito Nii, Young Rin Okumura *Whitney Rodgers: Aguri Yukimura (Flashbacks) *Yuri Lowenthal: Sasuke Uchiha Additional Voices *Aaron Dismuke *Alexis Tipton *Amber Lee Connors *Apphia Yu *Ashly Burch *Austin Tindle *Benjamin Diskin *Brandon Potter *Brian Drummond *Brianna Knickerbocker *Brina Palencia *Bryce Papenbrook *Bryn Apprill *Caitlin Glass *Cam Clarke *Cherami Leigh *Chris Cason *Chris Niosi *Chris Rager *Chris Tergliafera *Christopher Ayres *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Corey Smith *Christopher Sabat *Cindy Robinson *Clifford Chapin *Cris George *Crispin Freeman *David Matranga *Dee Bradley Baker *Derek Stephen Prince *Elizabeth Maxwell *Elric Timothy Atchison *Eric Vale *Erica Lindbeck *Erika Harlacher *Erin Fitzgerald *Fred Tatasciore *Grant George *Greg Ayres *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jad Saxton *Jalen K. Cassell *Jamieson Price *Jarrod Greene *JB Blanc *Jerry Jewell *John DiMaggio *John Wesley Go *Josh Grelle *Julie Ann Taylor *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Kaiji Tang *Kari Wahlgren *Keith Silverstein *Kent Williams *Kira Buckland *Kirk Thornton *Kyle Hebert *Kyle Phillips *Laura Bailey *Laura Post *Lauren Landa *Lex Lang *Liam O'Brien *Lucien Dodge *Marieve Herington *Marisha Ray *Mark Stoddard *Matthew Mercer *Max Mittelman *Megan Hollingshead *Mela Lee *Melissa Fahn *Micah Solusod *Michael McConnohie *Michael Sinterniklaas *Michelle Ruff *Mick Wingert *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial *Natalie Hoover *Nolan North *Ogie Banks *Patrick Seitz *Quinton Flynn *R Bruce Elliott *Ray Chase *Ricco Fajardo *Richard Epcar *Robin Atkin Downes *Roger Craig Smith *Sam Riegel *Sandy Fox *Sean Schemmel *Spike Spencer *Steve Kramer *Steven Blum *Taliesin Jaffe *Tara Sands *Todd Haberkorn *Tony Oliver *Travis Willingham *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker *Veronica Taylor *Vic Mignogna *Wendee Lee *Xander Mobus *Yuri Lowenthal Story Arcs Introduction Arc: 1-3 Chapters # Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Fanfiction Category:Bige1218's Ideas Category:Saint Seiya Category:Naruto Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Fairy Tail Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Assassination Classroom